Talk:Charart/Approval Page/Accepted 5
Briarface (Ki) ~ Approved 21:05, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the light source just a tiny smidge on the back paws and tail? Reupload 04:56, March 3, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. Snowfall (K) ~ Approved imma be cheap and do white cats because I'm busy Lighten shading for this and below. 23:54, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Snowfall (MCA) ~Approved Reuploaded CBA? Approved Applepaw (A) ~ Approved matches kit Lighten shading a little. 23:55, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Toadpuddle (W) ~ Approved 15:26, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Define the earpink in the <-- ear Also, Warriorcat says that she'd prefer the brown to be lighter, and for it to be less streaky. For that, I'd say lighten the texture, or smooth it. (for this and the kit image) Reups 23:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:00, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Approved Toadpuddle (K) ~ Approved 15:26, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Reups 23:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:01, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Approved Hawksky (W) ~ Approved 15:26, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the shading on the back, add a little more shading on the underside of the tail, arm define the eye depth. I know it's not on there, because I suck at updating pages, but he should have a nick in his --> ear Reups 23:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Define the eyes depth a little more; I can't see too much of a difference Reups 19:56, March 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:02, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Approved Hawkfur (W) ~ Approved matches other images Is it just me, or does he look, a little... spotty? 23:50, March 14, 2017 (UTC) I can't see the spottiness, the texture settings are the same as the others, so... 17:47, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Okay the texture's more visible than on the other images, try making it fainter. 21:03, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Snowfall (MC) ~ Approved I like the flower :3 Thanks! XD (I made the lineart) you made it look so pretty too with the colours! The bottom of the tail, I can see there is shading there but it's hard to make out those eyes are freaking me out. Staring into my soul... 23:52, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Vinepaw (A) ~ Approved Define shading a little. 23:54, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Pigeonpaw (A) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Hazelwing (W) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Frostpaw (A) ~ Approved CBA? Sorry I forgot to say before but can you lighten the shading? It's dark for a light-coloured cat. 05:10, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded That's as much as I'd prefer to lighten it. Also, you forgot to change the header ;3 CBA? Approved Maplefur (A) ~ Approved You got the similar part right! XD Thanks for looking at my hard worked at trivia work! Define earpink. 03:44, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I'm really tired;; totally didn't disorder my layers there. CBA? Approved Ryefeather (A) ~ Approved Define front legs shading. 03:45, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Deerfur (Q) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Hollytail (K) ~ Approved Totally not being cheap and doing black cats cause I'm busy. And yes, I'm aware that the base is super dark and that the shading looks paintrbrushy. #style CBA? Approved. 00:55, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hollytail (A) ~ Approved CBA? Approved. 00:55, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hollytail (W) ~ Approved CBA? Approved. 00:55, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Swiftpaw (A) ~ Approved Cute! Define neck shading. 21:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Cedarfur (A) ~ Approved Darken belly a little. 21:26, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Rainspeckle (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Whiteflight ~ Approved Nice^ Define the light on the <-- front leg, and define the shading depth on the tail and back legs/paws. Also, I think the light source you're trying to aim for is something like this, so perhaps try to go off that a little more in regards to the tail and --> front leg. Maybe define the eye depth, too re-up Can you fill in the paw pad? Also lighten the earpink. I love the eyes! 05:10, April 19, 2017 (UTC) re-up Define the light on the < front leg, add some shading to the > front leg, and define the eye depth. I also think there's some waste in the space above the > front leg and the body re-up This is limited space for eye depth, so....... A trick for eye depth is putting some shading above it's layer (coloured part of the eye only if needed) I find that helps. 05:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) re-up I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. ;-; CBA? Approved. 21:42, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Willowsky (K) ~ Approved I know that the shading is dark, but I like it (so hopefully I can keep it :P) Define earpink. 00:50, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved. 21:42, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Willowsky (A) ~ Approved CBA? 22:00, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Approved Willowsky ® ~ Approved Define earpink on right ear? Reuploaded CBA? 22:00, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Approved Willowstar (L) ~ Approved Ow wow! It looks so realistic... like I could just reach out and pat a living cat. XD lighten the shading.now I want a Willowstar as a pet... 06:28, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Poppyheart (K) ~ Approved CBA? Approved Claw of Mighty Lion (TB) ~ Approved ^^ -- 22:56, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Warriorcat emailed to say that this needs mud patches, and to define the light source because she can't see where it's hitting from. Not sure if it's me, but this also looks magenta-ish on my screen moreso than brown. Reupload -- 21:20, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Add patches of mud and define light source. 21:35, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Reupload -- 21:55, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Make the mud patches smaller, and define the shading overall. Reups -- 21:46, April 19, 2017 (UTC) For lack of better words, can you make the mud look more like mud? Now, it just looks like a spotted cat. Mud, in a natural form, can be speckled or in a smudged swirly type of look. Look at Warriors Wiki Tribe cat pictures for examples. It's just a matter of how you draw the mud, then it's an easy blur/smudge. 21:40, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 17:03, April 22, 2017 (UTC) define the overall shading Reups -- 20:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Can you define it again everywhere save for that one part in the center of the flank and the head? I can't really see it at all on the legs and tail... Reups -- 21:52, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Make the earpink more pink. 01:26, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 23:57, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading on the legs and tail again? I can't see it very well. Reups -- 14:00, April 29, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 20:52, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 21:44, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Poppyheart (A) ~ Approved Reuploaded forgot the white speckle oops lighten the front legs shading a little. 21:39, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved. 21:44, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Bright Eye ® ~ Approved made by Warriorcat. 21:02, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth/shading overall - I can't see it very well on desktop or mobile. Also, define the eye depth and add the ripped ear that's in her description. Since rogue is the only rank she has, it would need to be added Reupload 21:54, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Could you add a bit of shoulder shading? If you don't know what I mean, it's what I had on Willowsky's rogue (between the front legs)- and I'm planning to add a tad to the other one I made too. I saw the picture from which this blank as referenced from, and while the legs only show down there, there is a shoulder. Adding shading there would give it more shape, and also maybe define the tail shading, as the stripes make it appear less visible Reupload 22:21, April 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:44, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Brightpelt (Ki) ~ Approved 21:17, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Don't yellow cats have stripes? If you look it up online - all of them have stripes - and Tree from WW does too. Unless this isn't meant to be realistic like that/more of a fan character (and I know that it is, but genetics ;-;) and so it'd be impossible to have one without stripes, just as it is with cream. Warriorcat made the first charart and that's what I based it off. I'll go ask about it. 21:36, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Well, besides that, define the light on the tail. :) def. ask about it though, because irl, it's impossible. atleast that's what sun said and she's literally in college for animal genetics so I kinda believe her?? Reupload well, neon cats are also a little impossible so... yeah. I can only go with what Warriorcat says. 21:56, April 29, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:44, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Brightpelt (Ki) ~ Approved 21:17, April 29, 2017 (UTC) will lighten shading on next upload. 21:18, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the tail, too^^ Reupload there's not much light on the tail due to the rest of the body overshadowing it, but I defined what was there. 22:00, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the light on the paws, then? If the light is shining that much from above to warrant no light on the tail, then there wouldn't be very much shading on the front paws. (although idk about no tail light, though, because I use the same source and there's light on all mine) Reupload 22:23, April 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 21:44, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorrelwish (E) ~ Approved Thanks Starlight for letting me post this! I <3 these blanks So cute! She looks like she has a purply-pink tint to her fur . . . I promise it's pure gray :P same coloring as Smoke from wwiki, actually lighten a little I can't tell if the tint is blue or purple...violet? XD 21:36, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded its actually dark periwinkle^^ :P CBA? Approved Rustpaw (K) ~ Approved when I think if rust I think of steel... so steel beam looking stripes is what I got for ya It looks a bit blocky at the edges though? The kits are in such a cute position. Reuploaded I don't think he needs to be a tabby (as much as I love this pattern!) russet is a type of dark brown, with a reddish-orange tinge. Warriors wiki doesn't make it compulsory. Maybe ask Warriorcat if he is a tabby or solid and if a solid, save it for another kit! 21:38, May 2, 2017 (UTC) I had it solid, but Warriorcat told me before I posted this to add stripes so idek? I guess authors' word Yep that would count as author's word. Define light on <-- front paw. 22:02, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Leaf That Floats on River (TB) ~ Approved yes, I'm aware that this doesn't match the dropbox version at all, but I ran it by warriorcat and she gave me the a-okay go ahead to post this the way it is. So pretty.... lighten tail shading a little. I wanna cuddle her... 22:36, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved Brighttail (Ki) ~ Approved 01:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading/shading depth on all 4 paws? Also IMO can you shift th base very very slightly to more of a ginger? This looks orange, and since there's a difference, it would be more ginger unless we geta cite for being a orange tabby. Reupload 22:01, May 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Brighttail (W) ~ Approved 01:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Same color comment as above and could you expand the belly shading a little? Reupload 22:01, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Wouldn't the stripes recede slightly at the bottom of the belly? Seems that way from the kit, that they would just a little. Also, the tail looks tinted/not the same base color as the rest of the cat, but that might be me. Reupload 02:44, May 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Brindlefur (W) ~ Approved Image made by Warriorcat. 01:34, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Maybe define shading? 02:18, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Define the earpink in > ear and add a bit more eye depth. And unless it was meant to be this way, add more mottles on the face because I really can't see them there. Reupload There is only one on her head. 22:01, May 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 22:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Gingerheart (Alt. KP) ~ Approved I quite like this one <3 This one's for the mistake listed on her page Oh my gosh, so cool! Define overall shading a little. That heart... <3 02:38, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved